Only a Friend
by Karasu-Kuroi
Summary: A ella le das todos esos besos y abrazos por los que yo tanto luché. Tus ojos irradian amor y felicidad dirigidos solo a esa persona, no a mí… No sé como es posible que pueda amarte tanto… y que tu solo me quieras como amigo… Style. Pésimo summary pero denle una oportunidad por favor n.n DEDICADO A VICPIN!


_**Kuroi:** Aloha~! He aquí un pequeño drabble Style para VicPin por ser tan maravillosa *O* (aunque creo que debió haber sido algo más alegre) En fin! Esto es para ti!_

* * *

**Only a friend**

Puedo verte, desde aquí te observo con un profundo dolor. Puedo ver lo que haces… con ella. Visualizo lo que yo siempre quise hacer contigo y me imagino estar en su lugar. Sonrío vagamente al pensar que algún día podrás estar conmigo.

A ella le das todos esos besos y abrazos por los que yo tanto luché. Tus ojos irradian amor y felicidad dirigidos solo a esa persona, no a mí… creo que soy masoquista o algo por el estilo, no debería estar en el parque viendo como le das las caricias que yo siempre quise recibir.

Siento como si alguien me apretara el pecho, como si tomaran unas fuertes tenazas y estrujaran mi corazón. No debo llorar, no aquí ni ahora. Sé que si lo hago arruinaré tu cita perfecta, ya sabes que estoy aquí.

Aún recuerdo el día cuando llegaste llorando a mi casa, diciéndome entre sollozos lo que habías discutido con ella, que necesitabas a un buen amigo… y me temo que soy solo eso… un buen amigo…

Aún recuerdo el día en que había juntado todo mi valor para decirte lo que sentía, cuanto te amaba… pero ella había vuelto a tu vida ¿No lo entiendes, Stan? Tu eres un títere y ella la titiritera, te tiene atrapado, te controla. Eso ya no es amor, Stan, es rutina y costumbre… tan apegado a lo mismo de siempre, temes experimentar cosas nuevas… temes alejarte de lo conocido…

Entiende que ha llegado la hora de cambiar de lápiz y cuaderno, pero al parecer te conformas con escribir en hojas amarillentas y rotas con un lápiz gastado y tinta cortada.

Aunque debo admitir que no importa lo que pase, te seguiré amando con cada rincón de mi ser. Desde aquí puedo ver lo feliz y conforme que estas con ella. Me pregunto si esa felicidad es real. En fin… debo resignarme a que yo nunca podré hacer aquello… solo soy un simple amigo… solo eso…

Tus ojos brillan cada vez que hacen contacto con los de ella… que envidia… si tan solo pudiera sentir tus labios una vez o tan solo un abrazo que no representara amistad, sino que cariño, de ese que le das a ella.

No puedo evitar sentir nostalgia cada vez que pienso en ti. No puedo evitar llorar con amargura cada vez que me recuesto en mi cama y observo la fotografía que nos tomamos en la feria de atracciones. Ese día cuando planeaba confesarte mis sentimientos, pero ese día tu tenías planeado decirme otra cosa… habías vuelto con ella.

Sé que no pasará mucho tiempo cuando tengo que volver a prestar mi hombro para secar tus lágrimas y que a consecuencia de eso mi almohada vuelva a estar mojada con las mías.

No sé como es posible que pueda amarte tanto… y que tu solo me quieras como amigo… otra vez esa sensación en el pecho… no puedo aguantar, debo largarme de aquí. No quiero, no debo, verte besarla una vez más.

¿Por qué siendo tan perfecto estás con ella? Creo que ese es tu único defecto. Admito que por ti dejaría. No me imagino vivir sin ti. No me imagino que algún día ya no estés conmigo aunque sea en calidad de amigo.

Me gusta verte feliz… y con ella lo estás…

No soporto más esa sensación de dolor en mi pecho y me desplomo a media cuadra antes de llegar a mi casa. Arde. Me duele. Nunca imaginé que podía sufrir un dolor tan fuerte… cuando era pequeño encontraba algo tonto enamorarse… y ahora… es simplemente doloroso…

Siento como unas gruesas gotas caen de mis ojos y las veo perderse en la nieve en el asfalto. Entonces vuelve a mi ese recuerdo, cuando dijiste que ella era todo para ti, que la amabas con todo tu ser, que harías lo que fuera por ella… sonreías de una forma tan pura y bella.

Vuelvo a levantarme con dificultad, teniendo en mente aquella memoria. Sonrío con tristeza y caigo en la cuenta de que _**tu sonrisa vale todo mi dolor.**_

**~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~º~**

* * *

_**Kuroi:** Ojalá te haya gustado! A ti y a todas aquellas (os) que se molestaron en leerlo! Gracias! n.n_


End file.
